talespin_movie_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Liza Morello
Liza Morello is an original character created by AskLiza1, most often seen on DeviantART. Liza is a bubbly, optimistic and friendly girl who spends a lot of time trying to impress and imitate her crush, Eric Cartman. Physical Appearance Liza Morello has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink buttoned coat, blue pants, black shoes, and a black hair bow. Background Liza was born in Los Angeles, she lived in an apartment with her parents, she was always attached to her mother Elizabeth, older brother Max, and father George, especially the father. When Liza turned four years old her parents divorced. Elizabeth became unhappy when Liza’s daddy George became possessive after Liza and Max were born. While George was unemployed, Elizabeth wanted have a job for help the house while, but he did not let Elizabeth leave and just works in house. Liza never has a answer from Elizabeth for she to know what happened why Elizabeth don’t like to remember it. Liza was very sad when realized that she would never see her father one day she was playing with the letters of the alphabet data as usual and saw a red crayon on the floor, she picked up the crayons on the floor, remembered that he was without dad and scribbled the wall crying and that was when she drew for the first time Liza was grounded for the first time when Liza was growing up she continued drawing, She used to be a girl isolated in the old school of her, and was bullied for being a minority. Liza returned crying every day when the mother of Liza wanted the Morello family was living in South Park, Liza smiled inside and she had hopes that living in South Park her life would be different. Liza fell in love with Eric Cartman from the moment she met him, and constantly tries to earn his attention.Liza is usually the playground at school drawing and watching Cartman without him noticing why she is very shy and when Cartman looks for Liza she blushes deeply and sometimes she covers her face with her shyness. Personality Liza is always a ray of sunshine girl, she's always smiling, she is a girl who always cares, she cares when something happens to someone or if she thinks she did something wrong. Liza feels happy for lives in South Park,this makes she forgot your lonely life when she lived in Los Angeles, this time she had no friends, and after her parents divorced Liza drawing to fill the void of no longer see his father, but with the passage of time Liza draws to demonstrate how she feels. Liza is a social girl, she likes to make new friends, Liza almost always takes the sketchbook in hand, she draws anywhere, especially Stark's Pond. Liza plays with her hands with some people especially with Cartman. Liza likes attention, sometimes she asks for hugs as a form of attention, Liza can feel the sexual tension times for other boys flicking. Liza loves caring for animals she just did not can have more animals why her mother always tells her "I do not want my house turn into a zoo." Liza afraid of being alone at home. Liza usually positive with new things, and this explains why she is always glad when Liza feels nervous she plays with hands shyly and sometimes she usually cough when she’s nervous, Liza often feels lonely, so she looks for a "shoulder to cry on" for Max, she likes to vent when she's sad with her brother, vent makes her feel much better when she feels sad. She always tries to be with someone so that it forget the sadness of not having a father around, drawing,helping someone or hang out with her friends, when Liza feel like crying for her father she seeks a hidden place to cry secretly, because she is afraid that other children begin to mock and call her cry baby Family Liza love draw, when she want relax, she always take her sketchbook for draw, she draw on school, in her house, on park and also she loves draw near of Starks Pónd, she think a good place for draw. Liza love her family,but they sometimes embarrass her, Liza’s mom is a doting mother to her, how if Liza is still her little princess, Liza’s mom think Cartman is Liza’s boyfriend. how Liza know her parents are divorced since she was 4 years,L iza try to know why but Liza’s mom never say why (Elizabeth) Liza’s brother is Overprotective, he don’t like let Liza alone when she leave her house then he follows her, Liza’s brother is but Overprotective when Liza is with Cartman, he don’t like Cartman (Max) Relationships Liza is sociable with the people,she try sometimes what the person like for she have friendship this person why in fact Liza is really shy,sometimes she’s afraid of talk to new people,Liza get excited when a person accept her,if is for one thing in common or for her kindness to treat future new friends for Liza,she is happy being friend of Bebe, Wendy, Nichole, Red, Kyle and Butters, but Liza like make new friends. Liza just won’t feel alone again as in her past lonely when she grow in Los Angeles,when she remember it Liza cry secretly in her room or in a place where just have her. Eric Cartman Liza has a big crush on Cartman from the first day of school in her South Park days, she always tries to get the attention of Cartman despite her shyness, she does not even have full consciousness of the monster that Cartman is, for her it for love she will never give up, she always says "love him as he is." Liza is an insecure girl with her shyness, Cartman could use it in their plans Liza without suspecting anything, because she is ingenuous, think Cartman would want to stick with it, and Liza believe every word of Cartman, Kyle and not listen him those moments. Liza feels attracted by the smile and the voice of Cartman, Liza Cartman's voice is music to her ears, Liza temta see through inside and Cartman thinks that even though he had friends and stuff, she realizes that no one yet seems to Cartman around and Liza recalls herself in her old school in Los Angeles, she was excluded throughout the school and had no friends, and things changed once she moved to South Park, Cartman thinks Liza is inside a good side, and just needs to be loved. Liza have a crush on Cartman since her first day at school,she don’t notice as rude,liar,manipulator and racist he is. Liza is ingenuous and believe what Cartman says and don’t notice he manipulates for she help with what he want,Liza thinks she’s helping him and that if she help Cartman with what he want Cartman likes her back Kyle Broflovski Liza thinks Kyle is cool and smart, she does not mind that Kyle is Jewish why for her friendship is friendship, Liza thinks she can make Kyle and Cartman stop fighting. Kyle does not like Liza likes of Cartman, because he thinks that any boy would be better that Cartman for her, because he knows she is a sweetheart different of Cartman. Kyle try warn Liza that Cartman is a monster,he don’t think a good idea she likes him why Kyle think Cartman will hurts her,but Liza continues anyway and don’t listen Kyle Butters Stotch Even though both have similar part of the personality does not mean they are not different, Liza Butters considers a good friend and plays with him sometimes. Butters don't know that Liza likes of Cartman, he just finds it weird the way Liza looks and talks to him. Liza can friendship of Butters she think he’s a sweet little boy,she think unfair he’s alone on school,she play of apples with him,and she hide she ship Butters relationaship with Charlotte,she try hide as adorable she think it for don’t scares Butters Bebe Stevens was the first friend Liza, Liza Bebe always looks to get a tip to conquer Cartman, Bebe always invites Liza to go to her house when she is alone in the drawing Starks Pond. Liza entered the Bebe's gang on the first day of school, the first time that Liza met with the group, Liza said Bebe and the other girls that like Cartman. Bebe was her 1st friend on school,so she turned sociable with the another girls Kyle why for her they’re just friends and she don’t think why he’s a jowboy,she think this is not important but the friendship yes Wendy Testaburger They are good friends, even if Wendy don't agree that Liza likes Cartman but she tries to support her for the friendship between the two. Wendy does not believe that Liza has a chance with Cartman, why she thinks Liza is a good girl too much for him, but never says to Liza not to hurt her.. Wendy don’t agree and she think gross Liza likes Cartman,Wendy try say Liza can choice a another boy,but Liza insist for Wendy that Cartman is her soulmate,but Wendy don’t like Liza’s thought Other Relationships Liza have friendship with the asian girls why when they met Liza liked notice she is not the only artist on school,so she started hang out with them,she can talk to just one of asian girls,Liza don’t cares they draw yaoi,she want learn draw in anime style as the asian girls does. Liza don’t talk too much to Kenny,she think wierd why he don’t show his face with his hood and she don’t know as Kenny’s face is,Liza don’t undestand what Kenny says because of his voice muffled by the hood. Liza don’t usually talk to Clyde always, but she likes to share tacos with him since she found out Clyde like eating tacos. Rivals When Liza first moved into her new school in South Park, Liza’s new friends told for her about a rumor from before Liza moved in South Park, about Cartman having a secret crush on a girl named Patty Nelson, which Cartman had said for all town. Liza felt sad and a little jelly about it, when Liza met Patty she was sweet at first but when she asked about the rumor, Patty confirmed, and started a rivalry between Liza and Patty. Patty notices Liza have a crush on Cartman so she starts take advantage of the situation and to do all for Liza don’t have attention of Cartman if Liza see Cartman and Patty is near. And Liza show be a little irrational when she is jealous, so she show it staring Patty when she notices her when Liza is walking in the school or a another place.﻿ Liza hates Patty Nelson because she was the first crush of Cartman, Liza tries to get jealous hesitation especially in front of Cartman then at her house Liza cuts with a knife several jilos with Patty's facedrawn on it. She also hates Heidi because she and Cartman are boyfriend and girlfriend, which also breaks her heart. Trivia *Her superhero identity is called Amazon Black, and she is a Holy Defender class in the land of Zaron. *Liza really love animals,she have two pets, she have a cockatiel calls Babie and a gray rabbit calls Bugs Bunny,she take care her pets with much affection and attention﻿ *Liza is fascinated fo ice skating and she loves to skate with someone *Liza met Cartman in her first class day school hallway *Liza’s favorite color is pink *Liza is not too good at sports *Liza doesn't know how to swim *Liza is learning cook *Liza is curious﻿ *Cartman manipulates Liza and Liza help in Cartman’s plans why she thinks he likes her back *Liza likes help the poeple *Liza likes watches the couples of town,specially Butters talking to Charlotte in his cell phone. Liza is a fangirl official of Butters and Charlotte *Liza is friend of asian girls why she thinks they have the same intellect in drawings *Liza likes surprises,but just depending of surprise *School Grades English: B Math: C Social Studies: B Science: C PE: D Health: B Art: A Music: C Category:South Park OCs Category:Females Category:American Born Kids